


You're scaring me

by Callie_Girl



Series: What they don't know [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit has a panic attack, Patton is angry, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, accidental triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Deceit has threatened Virgil and locked Patton is his room. Patton is pissed. But when he goes to confront the smaller side, he doesn't expect the meltdown.





	You're scaring me

Virgil came to Patton's room, sobbing, saying Deceit had threatened him. Patton, who'd been intending to confront Deceit anyway, was PISSED.

After calming down his anxious son, he stormed into Deceits room, slamming the door and pushing the snake against the wall. Deceit's eyes widened in fear, and Patton started to yell.

"YOU HAVE GOT SOME NERVE! FIRST YOU LOCK ME UP, THEN YOU THREATEN VIRGIL-"

Deceit started to sob. All the times the dark sides had back him against the wall came back, and it was practically reflex when he started to unbutton his shirt. He knew what was going to happen, and the others were so much stronger than he was...

Deceit let his shirt fall to the ground and was trying to undo his belt through the hysterics when Patton stopped him. The moral side wasn't angry anymore, he was confused. What on Earth was Deceit doing?

Deceit started to cry harder. Had he done something wrong? What was Patton going to do now? Maybe he wanted Deceit to suck him off first... Deceit fell to his knees, weakly trying to undo Patton's belt

Patton staggered back. "Deceit, stop!"

Deceit was almost wailing. "I'm *not* sorry! What do you want of me?!"

Suddenly, the pieces clicked. Deceit was expecting Patton to rape him... Patton almost started crying, too.

He knelt down in front of Deceit, his voice gentle. "I don't want anything, Deceit... I was planning to demand you explain why you did what you did, but I think I understand now... We don't expect that of you. None of us would ever force you to do something you didn't want to do."

Deceit began crying harder still, but this time from relief. He unexpectedly lunged into Patton's arms, burying his half-scaled face in the nice, warm pudge of the moral sides stomach. Patton gently rubbed Deceit's upper back. He could see hundreds of scars that looked like they were from a whip, similar to what Virgil had. He couldn't help but wonder how much pain the two had been subjected to, but he wasn't going to ask.

He doubted he wanted to know.

Deceit seemed to cry for hours, all of the pain from the past... how long had it been, a year?... flooding back to him. He'd never been allowed to cry. It would just lead to worse punishment. 

Patton let him cry, waiting until Deceit's cries had turned into tired hiccups. "Is it okay if I pick you up, kiddo? I'm going to take you to my room and make you some hot cocoa. Is that okay?"

Deceit nodded after a few moments, squeaking slightly when Patton picked him up with ease. Patton carried the smallest side out of his room, ignoring Roman and Virgil, who's come to see what was going on as he carried Deceit away.

It seemed to symbolize a new day.


End file.
